ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Zantok
Zantok is a member who can reach back to near the beginning of Mercurious. He joined the site on December 28th, 2006 when he showcased his MegaMan.EXE submission and was welcomed to the site with open arms. Since then he has submitted many more submissions, usually for series that he has actually played or at the very least knows a good deal about them. He is currently a member of the Judge's Panel. He has been known to disappear at times citing either that he is busy with college or having issues with his laptop. He really hates his laptop. He is currently involved in a role-playing fighting tournament that Eebit has put together called the Ultimate Tournament where he will be role-playing as an original character he created who is a member of the X-Men known as Tempest. His current avatar is a headshot of Falkner, one of the gym leaders in the region of Johto in the Pokemon games. He believes that of all his character submissions currently on the site his absolute worst one is PlantMan.EXE. Accepted Submissions Characters Aerith Gainsborough Animal Crosser AquaMan.EXE Baby Mario Bass.EXE Black Mage Cecil Harvey (Dark Knight) Cecil Harvey (Paladin) Colin Colonel.EXE ElecMan.EXE FireMan.EXE Foreman Spike Geno GutsMan.EXE Jonathan Jones Kamek MagnetMan.EXE MegaMan.EXE Mii Moneybags NumberMan.EXE PlantMan.EXE ProtoMan.EXE Red Roll.EXE Rydia Setzer Gabbiani Tidus TomahawkMan.EXE Trainer Leaf - Charizard Trainer Leaf - Ivysaur Trainer Leaf - Squirtle Tubba Blubba Stages 25m Blitzball Arena Bowser's Keep - Vista Point Crystal Shrine Mario's Pad Pokemon Stadium III Shy Guy Newsroom Star Road Wii Sports Complex Wily Castle Items Ball and Chain Crossbow Dark Cannon Dice Block Ganon's Trident Harp of Ages Hawkeye L-Block Majora's Mask Mistake Water Barrel Water Bottle Watermelon Winged Cloud Pokemon Charmander Cloyster Dewgong Dodrio Exeggcute Gengar Glameow Grimer Hitmonlee Horsea Hypno Magnezone Marowak Medicham Milotic Mr. Mime Muk Pidgeotto Porygon-Z Scyther Seel Shellder Assist Trophies Agent 9 Alexander Baby Donkey Kong Bahamut Bandy Andy Barkle Bentley BlizzardMan.EXE Bowyer Carbuncle Exor Happy Mask Salesman Leviathan Malboro Navi NeedleMan.EXE Odin Otenko Pak E. Derm Phoenix Rocket Slime Shiva SnakeMan.EXE Sparx Titan Tweester Waterwraith White Shy Guy Yoshi Car Yoshi Submarine Bosses NONE Enemies NONE Event Matches A True Paladin Derailed Electric Siblings Duel Fire vs. Ice Going Down in Flames I'm the REAL Mario Live by the Blade... Red's Rematch Safari Ball, Go! Super Greedy Bros. That Danged Trainer Where's Mario? Your First GF Unaccepted Submissions Characters Piranha Plant Stages The Great Deku Tree Items Boots Coin Fire Flower Golden Mushroom Icicle Pop Mighty Tonic Mini-Toad Mystery Pebble POW Block Slow Flower Speed Flower Yoshi Egg Zap Orb Pokemon Abra Dugtrio Grovyle Magmar Metapod Pidgeotto Tentacruel Wynaut Assist Trophies Alex Ashei Baby Wario Copper & Booker Cucco Dottie Eldstar FlashMan.EXE Gogo Goombella Gus Handfake Ifrit (Assist Trophy) Kooper Lady Bow Lumpy Madam Flurrie Parakarry Piccolo Puni Elder Pyoro Ramuh Raphael the Raven Ring.EXE Sammer Guy Stanley StoneMan.EXE Wily Machine Number 2 Yoshi Kid Zess T. Bosses Count Down Duo.EXE Liquid Flame Enemies NONE Event Matches My Emeralds! New Heroes in Town Return of the Feral Ones Super Smash Party Testing Their Limits The Gathering of Souls Triple Trouble King